Thorson and the Cat-Girl
by Tom Jones
Summary: Thorson encounters Zhazi, a cat-girl. Another member joins his family. A tale of the warmth of the heart. All secondary characters and locations are property of the original author.


In Hearthsaone Manor, the Paladin paced in the gardens. Goddess Hestia, Mellicent and Abigail came out and watched with concerned looks. Elorandil was taking Branli and Branwyn to the _Hephaistos Familia_ main store. It had been decided that if the children were to remain in the manor they should be better armed. Thorson trusted Elli's judgment as well that of Tsubaki. The rogue would see them properly outfitted and bring them back safely.

Hestia walked over and pulled on the old man's arm gently. "What is it Thorson? You seem worried?"

The old soldier stopped and smiled down. "Yes Goddess...I am. You see there's a nest of vipers hiding in ruins to the west. The four men I "spoke" with last night told me so." Hestia nodded as the renart and Abby also walked over.

"I take it you have a plan, My Lord?" Mellicent asked with a smile. Abigail giggled.

"When has Father NOT had a plan, Mother?" The girl smiled her gamin grin at Mellicent.

The renart's heart warmed as she recalled Moonfall Tower. She nodded with a smile at her husband.

"As it happens, Daughter, I DO have a plan." The Paladin's face became serious. "It's just that..." He sighed. He looked down at the short Goddess again. "I'm sorry Goddess Hestia. I will have to leave here for a bit. I don't want to do this with Bell and your _Familia_ gone." The old soldier's face became hard and he drew himself up. "However those snakes are slavers, which means there are women and children most likely. Innocents at risk and in terror. I cannot let it stand." Hestia nodded. His eyes were harder than any the young Goddess had ever seen, even from Zeus when he was in Tenkai.

"Of course you can't Thorson" she said gently.

"For this plan to work, I'll need two things: the clothing of an Elurian nobleman and...Elorandil." The old soldier turned to Abigail. "Abby, you're no longer a child and you are a member of _Nemesis_ _Familia_. Therefore, I have a mission for you." He wrapped his arms around the girl. "I am depending on you to guard your Mother, Goddess Hestia and Hearthstone Manor" he said softly. Protect them and watch over Branli and Branwyn. While your Big Sister and I are gone, you are their only defense." Abigail gulped, nodded and her face became resolute.

"Yes Da! The Knight Of The Flowers won't let you down!" Then she smiled her gamin grin at him. "You won't mind if I ask Cousin Lyu for help if I need it?"

Thorson chuckled softly. "No lass, I would not think any the less of you if you did! That shows the kind of forethought I've been teaching you. I'll ask her to come stay the night, if she can." Abigail chuckled and shook her head.

"Poor Lyu won't get any sleep because of all Li's and Wyn's pestering about adventuring!" Abby hugged back. "Thank you Father!" she whispered.

Mellicent came over and wrapped the pair in her own arms. "I'll keep the children busy. I'm sure it wouldn't do for them to try and follow you, My Lord." The renart's eyes became wet. "Come back safe, husband" she whispered quietly.

Hestia took his arm and led the old soldier into the manor. "I'll invite Take and his Familia to come over for lunch and to use the bath. Abby doesn't need to know they're here as reinforcements" she whispered.

The Paladin gave her an approving look and chuckled quietly. "Thank you Goddess. If I have the chance I'll buy you some new books." Hestia grinned from ear to ear.

When the rogue returned with their two house guests, Abigail and Mellicent took them into the central gardens where Branli and Branwyn proudly showed off their new daggers. Tsubaki had been quite amused at their hungry glances around the shop and the half-dwarf had found them a matching pair of blades. Thorson pulled Elorandil aside.

"Well done Elli! I take it Tsubaki didn't make a fuss?" The elf grinned, then she chuckled.

"No Boss, although she DID have a few dark comments about how you seem to keep finding children under cabbage leaves!" Elorandil's grin became a fond smile. "It seems the news of My Lady's condition has spread. It's no wonder with Abby yelling it out loud enough to rattle the windows of The Benevolent Mistress last night! Goddess Hephaistos and Tsubaki send their congratulations." Thorson nodded with a long suffering sigh.

"I've a couple of more jobs for you lass. Sorry to send you out again but I need..." The Paladin leaned over and whispered in her ear. The rogue's smile turned feral.

"Let's go snake hunting Boss!" The Paladin watched her departing back fondly as she trotted back out the front door.

The closed carriage rolled down West Main to the gate. As an Adventurer from _Ganesha Familia_ and a Guild representative walked over to check it a shaking old hand was thrust out holding a scroll. "Elurian Embassy! Official Business! Move aside!" a waspish voice drifted out from inside. The hand let the scroll fall open and they discovered it was a Guild pass. The Adventurer and the Guildsman shared a bored glance. Then with a resigned shrug they waved the carriage through. "Humph!" the voice said and with snap of it's wrist, the old hand rerolled the scroll and pulled back inside the curtains. The cloaked and hooded driver clucked at the horses.

As the carriage proceeded down the west road the hatch in the roof popped opened. "You remember the plan Elli? Thorson said from his seat at the back. He was attired in flowing red robes and a turban, the tails of which lay over his shoulders. A massive gold necklace marking a member of Eluria's upper nobility hung from his neck.

On the drivers seat the rogue nodded. "Yessir Boss. You're going in pretending to be a customer, I'll be on over watch."

The Paladin nodded in satisfaction. "I thought of one wrinkle. I will need to leave the leader alive. A message needs to be sent. Other than him...no runners." The elf nodded.

"As You Command Boss. One survivor and no runners!" Her voice was hard and cold.

The carriage rolled to a stop. Elorandil tapped slowly on the roof and Thorson climbed out. "Over there Boss, just as you figured. Far enough off the road so as not to attract a lot of attention." The rogue pointed towards where a number of collapsed stone walls clustered among heaps of boulders. A thin wisp of smoke was rising into the sky. The Paladin nodded as he surveyed the area.

"Plenty of cover for sentries. They can run if they see anything suspicious. Go ahead lass. I'll give you time to get in position." The old soldier stroked his mustaches. Elorandil vaulted from her seat and vanished into the tall grass. Thorson pulled out his watch.

Thorson snapped his watch shut then loosened his sword which was concealed under the robes. Slowly he began walking towards the rocks which were two hundred meders away. The rogue had easily avoided the bored sentries and she was now perched on top of a rock. It commanded an excellent view of the camp and afforded a first class field of fire. With a grin she readied her Little Barista and began to count targets. A number of shaggy horses cropped the grass and several armed men were clustered around a small fire. On one side of the camp were a pair of cages. One contained women, the other children. Her heart raged as she waited for her Boss to exact retribution. On the other side of the camp two men sat at a camp table studying something. A small wagon containing bags and barrels of unknown contents sat at the back. It was obvious to Elorandil the wagon couldn't hold the prisoners. They must have been made to walk.

Thorson calmly walked towards the camp. One of the sentries nudged his companion and pointed with his chin. Their alertness heightened as the lone figure stopped just outside bow range. The figure in red robes crossed his arms and waited patiently. One of the sentries left cover and approached cautiously. "Who the hells are ye and what d'ye want?" the sentry growled menacingly. The old man slowly pulled his left gauntlet off and held his hand up, revealing a tattoo on the inside of his wrist. It depicted a pair of entwined golden serpents. The guard drew a hissing breath. "The Brotherhood?" he asked quietly.

The red robed figure gave a curt nod, then drew himself up imperiously. "My name is Mardones and I'm here to do business. Announce me. Now." The sentry gave a convulsive nod and he hurried back to the camp. He trotted to the pair sitting at the table.

"Boss...there's an old man standing out in the grass. He looks like some important sod, and...and..I think he's from the Brotherhood." the sentry stuttered out. "He said his name is Mardones."

"The Brotherhood? What's a representative of the Slavers' Association doing out here?" The larger of the two men looked at his companion in confusion. "You say his name is Mardones?" The sentry nodded. "What do you think Olgarn, any ideas?" The smaller man shrugged. "Is he alone? No guards or wagons?" Again the sentry nodded.

"It might be unusual Sandor, but we can't take any chance on offending Eluria" Olgarn remarked philosophically. "I've heard this Mardones is a major player in the city and if we want to get the best prices, he might prove useful!"

Sandor nodded his own agreement. "Yes, let's take a chance. Bring him in." The sentry nodded and trotted back to where the old man was still patiently waiting. The sentry guided the mysterious arrival into the camp. The two seated men rose and bowed politely. Their eyes took in the robes and the glittering gold necklace. This indeed appeared to be an Elurian nobleman. "Good day Lord Mardones. Please forgive my caution, but may we see some identification?" The old man silently turned over his left hand revealing the tattoo again. Sandor nodded. "What brings you here today My Lord?" Sandor asked curiously.

The old nobleman snorted. "Business, what else? I've been assigned to the Orario Embassy and I find myself in need of a new body servant. The other one, well, she died." Mardones flicked his hand dismissively. "I heard from some, um... 'acquaintances' shall we say, of your presence here. Since it would be inconvenient to return to Eluria to make good my lack, I thought I would pay you a visit." Sandor nodded. The old man drew an ornate pouch from under his robes. "I can pay any reasonable price, if I find what I'm looking for among your current stock." His eyes sharpened. "Before you get any silly ideas, the embassy knows where I am and why. I don't think you want to make an enemy of my associates." Sandor paled and gulped convulsively. The old man smiled genially. "Still, if we can do business, I'll be happy to put in a good word with the Brotherhood on your behalf." Olgarn gave a relieved sigh.

Sandor nodded. "I would never dream of doing something so rash, My Lord!" He pointed to his companion. "My name is Sandor. This is Olgarn, my Overseer. He will be happy to show you what we have on hand. If you see anything you like, I'll be happy to discuss price with you over a glass of wine." His arm swept out. "It's only a rough camp, but we'll do our best to make your stay as comfortable as possible! Olgarn, take his Lordship over to the cages and show him the merchandise."

The Overseer nodded with an oily smile. "This way, Lord Mardones!"

The pair walked by the first two cages. The old nobleman looked at the huddled prisoners then he snorted derisively and waved his hand. "Common rabble! I could buy them all at a copper each at home! Not what I want!" he snapped. "Is this it?"

Olgarn stroked his beard a few moment, in thought. "Weell..." he said doubtfully. "There is one other piece of merchandise My Lord, but I think Sandor planned on selling it in Eluria. Rumor has it there is a customer there interested in exotica."

The Elurian's eyes widened. "Exotica?" The old man was nearly drooling in expectation. "Show me! I'll beat any price your other customer might offer!"

Olgarn smiled and bowed, gesturing the old nobleman around a fallen wall to where a cage stood apart from the main camp. Unlike the other cages a guard was stationed here. On her rock Elorandil cursed silently as the pair moved out of sight. Quickly she slipped from her position and moved to the top of another rock.

Inside the cage was a beautiful young girl, her arms chained to the rear bars. The Elurian nobleman's eyes lit up as he looked her over in a practiced assessment. The girl was about eighteen years old. Small rounded ears protruded from the white blonde hair cascading down her back, almost to her rear end. Her petite chest heaved as she hissed around the gag in her mouth. Her smooth golden skin was a shade lighter than an Amazon's. She was plainly undernourished and her ribs protruded starkly, from the torn and dirty rags she wore. Her silver cat's eyes had small, fang shaped tattoos underneath them and her eyes glared as she snarled and pulled at the chains. Her round cat tail lashed angrily as her hands and bare feet flexed, in her efforts to free herself.

Thorson's eyes grew cold as his dragon roared quietly. "About Abby's age!" he growled to himself. He moved closer to the cage.

"Careful My Lord, don't get too close! She tore up a couple of the boys, even in a net, before we got a drugged dart into her!" The Overseer laughed evilly. "She's a wildcat, that she is! She kept threatening to bite her tongue and kill herself, until we got her gagged!" His eyes became doubtful. "She's not a virgin, if that's what you were looking for My Lord, but she might be enjoyable once broken to the collar."

The old nobleman's eyes were avaricious. "A...Pantherian? Wherever did you find such a prize?" He walked over to stand next to the guard. Olgarn moved with him.

"We spotted her, further up the west road. She was laying under a bush." The Overseer chuckled. "Talk about finding treasure under cabbage leaves!" The Elurian nodded.

"I'm sure I can tame this particular wildcat!" The old nobleman slapped Olgarn on the shoulder. "How much do you think Sandor would take for her?" He licked his lips. "This merchandise is just what I was looking for!"

The Overseer shook his head regretfully. "I'm sorry My Lord. As I said, this item is bound for a special customer. I doubt Sandor would be willing to sell, even to a member of the Brotherhood!"

It was the old man's turn to shake his head. "Then it seems our business is concluded." His eyes flamed and his hands flashed out to each side, crushing the guard's and Overseer's windpipes simultaneously. He grabbed them around the necks and held them off the ground to prevent noise as their bodies failed. When they voided themselves he lowered their bodies to the ground quietly.

On her perch Elorandil grinned. "That's my Boss! As deadly with his hands as he is with a blade!" she thought. She prepared to move again as the Paladin reached underneath his robes and drew his Sword of Judgment. The old soldier moved around the wall as his dragon roared into the bright sky. Step by step the God Killer, the Hand of Nemesis advanced into the camp. The slavers were stunned for a moment, then reacted to the sight of that bared blade. Experienced fighters all, they scrambled for their weapons as Sandor screeched commands. At each step the old soldier, the most efficient elemental force of destruction in Geki methodically chopped them to ribbons of screaming flesh. His cold rage forced the terrified prisoners to the back of the cages where they huddled in moaning terror. A pair of teamsters fled towards the horses only to fall victim to Elorandil's bolts. Sandor was the last. The gory sword flashed and he fell to the ground unconscious from a blow to the head.

In her cage, the smell of fresh blood carried to her sensitive nose, combined with the screams of dying men stoked the Pantherian's anger to a berserk white heat. A red haze filled her eyes and she almost dislocated her shoulders, as she strained mightily against her bonds. Her only thoughts were to rend and kill.

As Sandor's bleary eyes opened, he found himself laying on his back. Woozily he raised his head. "Why?" he croaked. The old nobleman was sitting on one of the camp stools, calmly oiling his sword. He appeared completely oblivious to the destruction around him. In response the old man gave him a cold, evil smile. His blade flashed out again and Sandor suddenly found lacerations in each of his extremities.

"A message." Mardones responded. "The Brotherhood dislikes competition. The only reason you still live is to tell that to all the independents." His smile never wavered. It was the most unnerving sight Sandor had ever seen. "Assuming you survive your wounds..." The old man gave a cold chuckle. "...and the Dire Wolves of course, tell your friends that. Now run and don't look back or attempt to return. My men are everywhere. So is the Brotherhood. Begone." Sandor got sobbingly to his feet, staggered towards the edge of the camp and began to run. "You have been judged. The terror you brought to others is now returned to you." the old Paladin whispered, his voice hard. On her rock, Elli smiled her own hard smile. Thorson got to his feet and moved around the fallen wall. When he reached the cage, his blade flashed three times. The cage door burst open and the sword destroyed the manacles holding the girl.

The Pantherian tore the gag from her mouth and leaped from the cage, her berserk rage flaming as she reached for the old nobleman's eyes. Faster than her eyes could follow his sword was thrust point down into the ground and his own hands flashed up to grab her wrists. The girl found her flight stopped cold. Infuriated her head snapped forward to sink her teeth in his throat. Suddenly golden light flashed in her eyes as the sun winked off something under his robes. It was a golden starburst that had been concealed underneath. Beneath it was leather and chain mail armor, black as a starless desert night. The sight broke her rage. Her eyes flicked to the old man's sword where a ruby pommel blazed.

The girl gasped. "A..A..Aga Khan?!" Her silver cat pupils dilated as she remembered the legends of her tribe's storyteller.

_One day many generations ago a mysterious lone warrior had ridden out of the desert. He had been attired in black armor and riding a horse with great golden eyes. The warrior said he was in search of the temple of Set. The tribe thought him a mad Dervish, riding alone in the heat of the Great Desert. With the taboo against harming the mad protecting him, they had not interfered as the warrior watered his horse. When the man had seen the Kafir women and children taken as slaves in raids, his anger had flared. The gray eyed warrior had strode into the tribe's fighting circle and invoked the Rite of Challenge._

_One by one, the clan's warriors had tried his mettle. No matter how old, no matter how skilled, no matter the weapon, he had defeated them all. Not once did he draw his sword, beating them all with his bare hands. None of their warriors, young or old died of the Challenge. Until it came to their Chief, Xhostra and his guards. Now the old warrior drew his blade. The crowd had gasped for the pommel blazed red, bright as the noonday sun. The guards had attacked in a group, in clear violation of the rules of the Challenge. The old man had struck six times. Six heads rolled across the fighting circle. Xhostra charged with his great leaf bladed spear. That spear had taken many lives during Challenges._

_All at once, a little kitten who had momentarily escaped from her mother's watchful eye, toddled into the circle. The crowd screamed for the traditions said anyone who interrupted or interfered with the Rite was killed. The old warrior's gaze had snapped to the child. With a diving roll he passed under the blade of Xhostra's spear and gathered the child against his chest protectively. His back was to the Chief who grinned and snarled at the opening thus presented. Their Chief had been a brutal, dishonorable man. He leaped forward with the intention of driving his spear through both the old warrior and the child. The old man's blade snapped up over his shoulder and impaled Xhostra through his right eye. The point of that broad spear came to rest against the old warrior's spine._

_As Xhostra had slid bonelessly from the point of his sword the old warrior stood, cradling the child in the crook of his arm. He handed the child to her weeping mother who now thought she would have to take her daughter home and strangle her with her own tail. "Take the lass home and cherish her. She is not to be punished, for kittens are a people's greatest treasure" he had said with a soft smile. The woman had nodded for although not of her tribe, the old warrior's words had carried an unmistakable tone of command. The old man turned and limped to where Xhostra lay. With a single sweep of his sword he amputated the tail, then threw it to the ground. He had spit on the cooling corpse. "__**Be consigned to the hells, foul creature! Anyone else care to challenge me?**__" the old warrior had thundered. None accepted._

A_s the victor in the Rite, the old man was acclaimed the new Chief. When the old man entered the tent formally belonging to Xhostra and he saw the former Chief's wives and concubines, as well as their children, his rage covered the oasis like a desert sandstorm. Xhostra had abused them all cruelly. Everyone had run screaming for their tents as his cold fury spiraled into the sky. This was not a Dervish, this was a demon...no a Djinni! An enraged Djinni would destroy them all!_

_Suddenly the rage had vanished like it had never been. That same toddling kitten had once again evaded her mother and stood holding the old man's finger. He had slowly smiled and folded his legs underneath himself. The child had curled up on his lap, then she went blissfully to sleep sucking that finger she held. When her aghast and terrified mother had discovered them, the old man lifted a finger to his lips, enjoining silence. She had collapsed to the sand and sat watching them with stunned eyes as her child slept peacefully under an old man's watchful gaze. The protective eyes of the Djinni. "I once had children like her." he had told the child's mother softly as he gently rubbed the kitten's ears. The three remained there the entire night._

_The following day their new Chief issued his first command. Kafir villages were no longer to be raided. Slaves were no longer to be taken. He had rounded up all the Kafir women and children, loaded the great golden eyed horse with water and led them all to the nearest Kafir village. When their Chief returned he went to all the other Pantherian oases and wonder of wonders, repeated the feat. That peerless old warrior was acclaimed Aga Khan, or "Great King."_

_The Aga Khan had ridden to the city of the Kafirs. When he returned he declared that he had bespoken the Kafir Chieftain and a treaty of perpetual peace was now in force between the Kafirs and Pantherians. Traders who had come to the oasis later told the tale of how that came to be. The Khan had challenged and defeated the Kafir champion. He had then revealed himself to be a great Kafir noble bearing a strange title...Lord Protector Of The Forest._

_Every day for ten years the Khan sat outside his tent, with a strange silver cane in his hand, hearing petitions and rendering judgments. His rulings were always fair and even handed. Each day the child who had stemmed his wrath came to sit by his side. Every day her tribe gazed upon the golden starburst hung from his neck. He told the innumerable children who came to look at it, that it was the sign of his Goddess. He had never objected if children climbed into his lap or reached to touch that golden star. Strangely, although it was the Chief's right, he never took any of the tribe's women or girls to wife during all that time._

_One day, a great eagle had soared into the oasis and landed above the door to the Khan's tent. The eagle screamed once. The old man had looked up and nodded as if he understood. The next day he had appointed the most honorable warrior of the tribe as his successor and silently rode off into the desert once more. _

The girl's feet came down to the ground and she found her wrists free. The old nobleman casually wiped his sword clean with the dead guard's cloak. When he turned back the girl threw himself on her stomach in a posture of absolute submission. Her hands flashed out and came to rest on the toe of his boot.

The old man smiled gently. "Name yourself child."

The Pantherian never raised her eyes. "You have saved this unworthy one Master. A slave has no right to any name but what her Master gives her!" The old man sighed and shook his head.

"Speak! Name yourself for your Master commands it." The girl took a deep breath.

"Zhazi, if it pleases Master" she whispered. The old Paladin nodded.

"Stand up Zhazi. Name your tribe." The old soldier said firmly.

The girl got to her feet, her eyes still on the toes of his boots. "I have no tribe Master" she said in a shaking whisper. "I was expelled."

Thorson's eyes widened. "Expelled? Why by all the Gods? Then what is the name of your family, child?!"

"Ibn Marala, Master." Zhazi said quietly. "I was expelled because I fell in love with a warrior of another tribe. We ran but were caught. My status as a warrior was stripped from me. I was expelled and my lover was killed. My family has disowned me. I was driven into the desert without weapons to die and I thought to come to Orario to perhaps find others of my kind." Once started her story spilled out in a torrent. "These BASTARTS caught me unawares and chained me in that cage!"

The Paladin's eyes blazed in anger and the girl involuntarily shrank back. Once more she threw herself at his feet and touched his boots. "Zhazi Ibn Marala! Hear the words of your Khan!" His eyes were compassionate as he looked down at the quaking girl. "**You have been weighed. You have been** **measured. You have been judged. You have not been found wanting. In the Name of My Goddess, in accordance with my Oath, and by my authority as Aga Khan, your freedom is returned to you. You are no longer a slave. Your family name and status as a warrior of your clan are hereby restored to you**." his voice was gently rolling thunder. The girl's silver eyes came up and met his gray ones. The old man nodded.

Zhazi rose to her knees and threw her arms around his legs. Rubbing her cheek against his thighs she gave a great sob. "Thank you Master. Thank you My Khan! You have saved my life and repaired my honor!" Joyous tears ran down her face.

The old man reached down and gently rubbed the crying girl's ears. An ancient memory flashed into being and he smiled. "You are free again lass. You do not need to call any man 'Master' ever again, least of all me." he whispered gently as he continued to stroke her ears.

Zahzi lifted her wet face and her glow would have melted steel. "No My Khan. You have blessed this unworthy one! You are a Djinni. All know it! Now and forevermore, in my secret heart, you will always be 'Master'. If you will not have me as a slave, then I will serve My Khan as his sword and shield."

On top of her rock Elorandil shook with silent laughter. "Just wait until THIS stray follows the Boss home!"

"Good lass! But hear the words of your Khan. I will never ask you to do something to damage your honor...or your heart, young one! Such is my pledge to you." His voice was gentle.

Zhazi nodded with bright eyes. "Of course not Master, or you would not be the Aga Khan!"

Thorson gently removed her arms then headed back around the fallen wall in the direction of the other cages. Zhazi leaped to her feet and followed, three paces back and behind his left shoulder so as not to impede his sword arm. She looked in approval at the carnage from the battle. Once again his sword flashed and the locks burst asunder. "Step out and form a line!" the old soldier commanded. The puzzled women and children complied. Elorandil came bounding down from the surrounding rocks.

"KAFIR!" Zhazi hissed and her hands formed into claws. Elorandil's daggers came sliding out in a single fluid motion.

"**HOLD!**" The Paladin's Command Voice lashed out stopping the Pantherian cold. She dropped down onto her haunches quivering. "**Zhazi Ibn Marala! You will not attack unless I so command!**"

The girl nodded. "Yes Master!" she acknowledged.

"Now hear me well!" the Paladin continued. He replaced his sword in its' sheath, clasped his hands behind his back and began pacing in front of the former prisoners. "Any woman with a child among these, take charge of him or her. Any woman without a child, take charge of those with no mothers. I don't have room for all of you in my carriage. However, I will lead you all to Orario." The women looked at each other uncertainly, then they moved to follow his orders. "Don't worry...we won't be attacked."

Elli chuckled. "If we are, they'll be the sorriest bunch of attackers you ever saw. You're under the Boss's protection now ladies! You saw what he did to these sad ass wipes!" A mutter began among the prisoners.

"Silence." Thorson said. Even without his Command Voice that single word brought instant quiet. "You are free now. I will assist those who wish to return to their homes to do so." He reached into the pouch he had shown the leader of the slavers and handed each woman a Gnome jewel. "If you choose to remain in Orario, these will help you get back on your feet." The women's eyes grew round for each jewel could have bought their entire village. "Now then...in return I ask you to say, if anyone inquires, that you were freed by luck, during a dispute among Slavers." his voice was warm. "Can you do that?" All the women nodded.

Elorandil chuckled softly as Zhazi looked at her Khan with smiling eyes. The Paladin moved to the table where Sandor and Olgarn had sat, tore a blank page from the ledger and wrote swiftly. Folding the note, he handed it to the most level headed appearing woman. "When we get to Orario, give that note to Lady Shakti at _Ganesha_ _Familia_. She and the God will help you all." Thorson handed the ledger to the rogue who nodded. "Hang on to that Elli. "

The women gathered up some of the slavers provisions and they all trudged in the direction of the carriage, leading the children. Elorandil trotted ahead and climbed to the driver's seat. When Thorson and Zhazi arrived the Paladin opened the door. The girl stopped dead and stared. Elli looked over and chuckled softly.

"It's all right lass. This is merely a conveyance, not a cage. A way to get from place to place, just like the horse in front. I will be riding with you inside and the doors will not be locked" the old man said in a kind voice. He gestured towards the open door. The Pantherian nodded grudgingly and she slowly climbed in. The girl sat gingerly on one of the seats. Thorson turned to the women. "Follow the carriage. We will go slow enough to keep the dust to a minimum. Elorandil, keep a sharp lookout and sing out if you see anything."

The rogue nodded. "Right you are Boss! Let's get this parade going! Oh for Hrothgar and his bagpipes!" The elf laughed. Thorson climbed in and closed the door sitting across from Zhazi.

The Paladin reached slowly into his traveling bag and withdrew a campaign biscuit. He smiled as he offered it to the Pantherian. "Here young one. You must be hungry. I know you would prefer meat, but this is all I have at the moment." The girl took it slowly, then sniffed at it curiously. Her eyes lit up and she wolfed the biscuit down. Thorson chuckled and reached in for another. As he fed the cat-girl, he began to educate her about Orario. "Elorandil is a member of my _Familia_...my tribe, so even though she is a Kafir, please treat her with respect. My daughter Abigail and my mate Mellicent are also members of my tribe. People in Orario don't know the term Khan. The proper form of address..." Zhazi's silver eyes were bright as she ate and learned. Satiated, her head suddenly nodded and she yawned widely, revealing her needle sharp fangs.

"Yes My Lord. Thank you Master. Would you mind very much if I had a nap?" The old man smiled and patted the seat next to him. The girl slid sinuously onto the cushions and neatly curled her feet and tail under herself. Gently the old Paladin drew her head down onto his leg and slowly rubbed her ears. The girl's eyes closed and she took a deep breath inhaling his scent. The young girl rolled onto her back as her legs stretched out comfortably. Zhazi began to purr quietly with the tip of her tail flicking slowly, then drifted off to sleep. Just as he had watched over her ancestor, the little kitten of legend, the old soldier watched over her descendant.

The nap eventually ended. Zhazi opened her eyes, still half asleep. Her back arched and her arms and legs stretched, fingers and toes spread. "Mmmmm…thank you Master. I haven't slept so well since…" A sudden memory struck from ambush and her face darkened. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Since when lass?" Thorson asked gently. The young woman began to shiver.

"…since…since…I…the last time my lover let me sleep…on his lap!" Zhazi gasped great heartbroken sobs as the warrior vanished and the sad and lonely girl emerged. The cat-girl rolled and pressed her face against his stomach. Her hands reached out in desperation and grabbed his robes, as all of her grief, loss and heartache came pouring out in an irresistible flood. The old soldier wrapped her in his arms and held her tight.

"Go ahead child…let it all out." He whispered very, very quietly. A hand came up and gently stroked her hair.

On her seat Elorandil heard the crying. One eye on the road, she cracked the roof hatch and peeped inside. Her heart glowed brightly and she remembered the old man holding an anguished young elf girl the same way, as her heart and soul's laments erupted. "Do it Boss!…Do it My Lord! Be her Father like you were mine!" A happy tear rolled down the rogue's face as she spoke silently in her heart.

Almost as if his own heart had heard her unspoken plea, Thorson smiled gently. He continued to hold the cat-girl until her tears finally stopped. He rolled her onto her back on his lap, his arm cradling her head as his other hand wiped her sodden eyes. Zhazi blushed then she rolled back against his stomach hiding her face. "I'm sorry Master. This unworthy one has saddened her Lord and stained his robes." The old man smiled again.

"Zhazi...you lost someone you loved. You lost your tribe and family. You've been on the run to Orario for months. I'm sure you suffered. Never be afraid to come to me if you're hurting inside. Every person has their own burdens to bear but Mellicent, Elorandil and especially my daughter Abigail will help. So will my daughter Lyu. She's a Kafir too, but she has lost loved ones. All of us will help you carry your load." His voice was warm and reassuring. The girls face came off his stomach and looked into the Paladin's with the tiniest dawning of hope. The old soldier nodded once with a kind smile.

The girl's face buried itself again and her knees drew up against his side. Her tail curled around his arm as she tried to get as close as she could. "Thank you Master. May I stay like this for awhile? Please?" she whispered into his stomach.

"Certainly young one. You are safe now and I'll hold you until you're ready for me to let you go." His warm voice carried bottomless strength. "Your Djinni will watch over you lass and know this...you are not unworthy." He wrapped her in his heart and arms again, and slowly rubbed her back.

On her seat Elli wiped away her happy tears. This was her true Father and worthy of her love. Now it was up to her to get them all safely home. An old soldier with a will strong enough to defy a God gently cradled an injured soul with his own power and strength as they rolled along. As Goddess Nemesis had once observed, her _Familia_ was good at healing hearts.

Eventually the cat-girl's face came away from Thorson's stomach and her entire body relaxed as she rolled over onto her back. "Thank you My Lord" she said quietly. "I feel better now. May...may I lie here a bit longer? I'd like you to teach me more about Orario." The old man nodded. Then he absentmindedly began to scratch the fake slaver tattoo on his wrist. The girl smiled softly to herself, as her hands reached up and captured his wrist. Her pink tongue came out and she gently licked the tattoo. "I will clean you My Khan."

The Paladin chuckled softly. "That's not necessary young one! This will come off easily enough when we get home, but thank you for the offer. I might need that tattoo again, so let us continue with our lessons." Zhazi nodded, her eyes bright. "There are many races who live in the city. There are many strong warriors as well." His face became serious. "They are called 'Adventurers' and they make their living killing monsters. You must not take offense at anything they might say for the weakest of them would slaughter you like a chicken."

Zhazi nodded. "Yes My Lord, I remember your command. I will not attack unless you give the word."

Thorson cast a considering look down her body. Then his face screwed in distaste. "You will need new clothing and as a warrior you will need equipment. I will see to it after we're inside."

The cat-girl nodded. "Thank you My Lord. I feel incomplete without a blade."

"Now then...Orario is divided into eight sections..." and the lessons continued.

Because of their slow pace, the caravan was forced to stop and camp for the night. After the campfire was built, Thorson walked among the woman and children to make sure they were all properly cared for. The cat-girl trailed his every step to Elli's silent amusement. The Paladin and the elf were about to split the watches between them when Zhazi insisted, INSISTED on taking one of the shifts, even going so far as to pester Elorandil for one of her daggers. The old soldier nodded with smiling eyes and Elorandil grudgingly relinquished one of her blades.

The elf and the Paladin stood staring up at the stars. "Going to invite her into the _Familia_ Boss?" the rogue asked quietly. Thorson sighed, then nodded. "Another stray for your collection old man! She teased gently.

Thorson shook his head. "The girl has nowhere else to go and Orario would gobble her up like a Jaga Maru Kun!" The old soldier sighed again. "I saved her so I won't throw her to the wolves. Lady Nemesis would never forgive me."

The rogue reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "No Boss...Goddess Nemesis be damned. It's your heart that wouldn't forgive you. You're a good man, Thorson Ironhand!" She squeezed once. "Night Boss. Don't let that kitten nibble on you in your sleep or you'll have to answer to your Lady!" She walked off into the dark as Thorson stood chuckling.

Zhazi sat cross legged staring into the campfire. Elli came over and sat a short distance away. "Here" the rogue said with a smile as she extended a sack of jerky and her water bottle to the Pantherian. "Have something to eat. Those biscuits of the Boss's will keep you going but it's a long night ahead." The cat-girl looked suspiciously at the elf, then she slowly took the pouch and sniffed it. Her eyes lit up in pleasure. Meat! She reached inside and took out a strip. She began to chew.

"Can I ask you something Lady Elorandil?" she said around the chewy mouthful. The rogue nodded. "Why do you call My Lord 'Boss'?" Her eyes were confused.

The elf laughed gently. "Call me Elorandil, or Elli. I grew up in Orario and I don't hold with that title crap, any more than the Boss does!" her face became thoughtful. "Well...I call him the Boss because that's what I call everyone who teaches me. It's how I was taught by my first instructor. His name was Rufus."

Zhazi nodded. "And if I may ask...Elli...How did you meet My Lord?"

Elorandil smiled. "He saved me." Then her face became sad. "When I was younger than you, what you would think of as a kitten, I was on the wrong path. I wanted to join a particular _Familia_, but the Boss knew I wouldn't fit in. He's a very wise man, that old soldier!" Her eyes flared in anger. "The Goddess in charge of that tribe and an evil man who ran it for her set a trap. They used me as bait against Sir Thorson." Zhazi hissed, then she raised her hand.

"A moment Lady Elorandil...Sir...Thorson?" she asked curiously.

Elli nodded then hooked her thumb over towards where the Paladin lay rolled in a blanket. "His name is Thorson Ironhand. But let me finish the story. Well, I'm sure the Boss knew it was a trap. I said he was smart. But he walked into it with his eyes wide open. He was bound and determined to get an innocent out of the quicksand. That Goddess Laverna was an evil bitch. When the Boss challenged her and Boris Vitatdi...that was her right hand, her words broke the Boss' heart. I think she thought it would destroy him. Instead it had the opposite effect. Do you know what a dragon is?"

The Pantherian nodded. "We have great Sand Drakes. All people flee when it hunts for its rage is terrible!"

Elorandil nodded and smiled. "They have Ice Drakes in the North, where the Boss comes from. His people are called North Men and they come from a land where the air and wind are so cold it will freeze your lungs. All North Men carry a bit of the heart of an Ice Drake in their own hearts, which is why the Battle Hunger of a North Man is feared by all. Anyway..." Elli shook her head. "Her words tore Sir Thorson's Dragon Rage free of its chains. I was so afraid I almost wet myself." She shook her head again, this time with a fond memory. "But before that the Boss held me in his arms, the same way he did you, as I poured my heart and tears out. I knew even through my fear that he wouldn't hurt me."

Zhazi nodded in understanding. "Yes, he is a Djinni." She saw Elli's confusion. "A...a...fire spirit, created by the Gods to live next to mortal men. They are the greatest of warriors and when angered their fury is as fierce as the Sand Drake!"

Elorandil smiled and chuckled softly. "Well Sir Thorson is a mortal man, if far older than normal. If you like, think of him as a Djinni of the ice. His rage is colder than anything you can imagine. He stood there as I hid behind a pillar and covered my ears, while his dragon roared. He challenged the entire _Familia_ to war, with his thirst for battle. He would have killed each and every one of them! All for the sake of a little girl who made a mistake." Her face was sad again as the cat-girl reached over and took the elf's hand.

"They knew they were dead if they stayed, so they ran." The rogue continued. "I learned something about the Boss that day. He carried great tragedy on his shoulders. His heart and soul were scarred beyond thought. But that scarred heart had room in it for a sad little girl. He took me in and for eleven years he taught me. He raised me. He and his Goddess accepted me and I swore...SWORE...I would help him heal that tragedy. I think I have." Her fist came up against her chest. She smiled quietly and whispered. "I never told him this..." Her finger thrust out at the cat-girl. "...And don't YOU either girl!..." Zhazi nodded with bright eyes. "Ever since that day I've considered that old soldier to be the father I never had." The cat-girl smiled brilliantly as she squeezed the rogue's hand gently.

"I swore in my own heart to be his sword and shield Lady Elorandil. I will keep your confidence, upon my honor as a warrior of my clan!" Zhazi looked at the elf bashfully "Do you think...he might have room for me in his _Familia_...in his heart?" the girl asked softly.

"Oh yes." Elorandil's voice was absolutely certain. "One other thing I learned about Sir Thorson is this: His heart is THAT big." Her hand came up and swept across the night sky. "He will always find room in it for another lost, stray kitten." She smiled as her heart glowed. "I thought to be his mate once, but because he's a Paladin, a Holy Knight, I believed he'd never marry." The rogue chuckled. "It took My Lady a whole year to wear him down! If Abigail hadn't come along and opened his heart a crack, she might still be waging that campaign!" Elli smiled. "Now Lady Mellicent is pregnant. I believe that, and our efforts have helped the old man to heal. At least a little." She looked over at the cat-girl. "You better get some sleep. I'll call you when it's your turn on watch.

Zhazi nodded and she handed the half empty jerky pouch back. She rose and stole on her cat feet to where the Paladin lay. Slowly she slipped under the blanket and wrapped the old man in her arms. His hand came up and stroked her ears. "Go to sleep young one. You need your rest before you go on duty." His eyes were open.

Elorandil smiled to herself. "You're not going to put anything over on the Boss girly. I haven't in eleven years!" Quietly the rogue moved off on her patrol.

The next day as they were breaking camp, Zhazi came to the Paladin with a request. "Please My Lord...will you teach me more about Orario and perhaps...tell me a story? Lady Elorandil told me a great tale last night but I would hear more! A...story about you?" she asked hesitantly. The old soldier smiled.

"I will teach you further lass." His hand came up and rested on her shoulder. "But stories about me are boring. I have a book at home with the legends about Heroes. It's called 'The Dungeon Oratorio' and when we get there I'll read to you from it, until your ears are ready to fall off!" Chuckling the Paladin walked off to make sure the women and children were all ready to travel. Elorandil crooked a finger with a smile. The cat-girl walked over and returned her dagger.

"The Boss never talks about himself." Elli winked behind her hand. "He thinks of himself as a simple warrior, a soldier, not a Hero" the girl whispered conspiratorially. "He is though...and all Orario knows it! He's a greater Hero than any in that darn book!" Her heart peeped out and smiled lovingly through her eyes. "If I get the chance I'll tell you a story I learned just a little while ago. How he and my Sister Lyu saved Orario But it's a long tale and better told when he's not chasing us back onto the road." The rogue winked again and climbed up on her seat. Zhazi smiled and climbed back into the carriage. A story for a story. Zhazi promised herself to tell Elorandil the tale of her Aga Khan. Thorson just shook his head.

"West gate coming up Boss!" Elli said some time later. In the carriage Thorson stopped his lessons and reached into his traveling bag. The cat-girl on the opposite seat looked at him questioningly.

The Paladin pulled out his Guild pass. "Get down on the floor Zhazi...I'm going to pretend again and I don't want you to be seen."

The Pantherian warrior smiled as she slid onto the floor and curled up in a ball. "Yes My Lord. An ambush?"

Thorson chuckled. "A bit. More of making my enemies look in the wrong direction. As Master Tsun Zu once wrote: 'Sow discord and distrust between your enemy and his allies.'"

Zhazi's bright silver eye crinkled and she gave a soft chuckle. "Yes Master...let them both quarrel over the meat while you steal the wine!" On her seat Elli grinned. This cat-girl would fit right in!

The caravan began to enter the gate. The Adventurers and guildsmen looked with bored expressions at the women and children. A hand came out from behind the curtains and waved the scroll. "Let us through! At once, do y'hear?" The same Adventurers were on duty and they recognized that waspish voice.

"And these My Lord?" one asked respectfully as he gazed at the group behind the carriage.

"Refugees!" the voice snapped. "They were completely blocking the road so I had to turn back! Now I'll have to wait until tomorrow to leave again!" On the floor of the carriage Zhazi grinned. He sounded just like her grandmother when the kittens blocked her path to the well! "They followed me back, wailing and crying! Take these brutish peasants away at once! At once blast your lazy hides!"

The Adventurers grinned at each other as they stepped back from the carriage and gestured the women and children inside the gate.

The hand and scroll were jerked inside and a fist could be heard pounding on the carriage roof. "Embassy driver!" Whip up that lazy beast! Anyone gets in our way, run them down!" The driver nodded and the carriage moved off sedately. Inside Thorson smiled at the cat girl. "Once we're out of sight, turn into an empty side street Elli" he said in his normal voice.

The elf gave a spurting laugh. "Oh that was priceless Boss! You ever want to give up soldiering, you'll have a fine career on the stage!"

The carriage turned into the required vacant side street. The Paladin and the Pantherian climbed out. The old soldier stripped off his fancy robes and jewelry. Reaching under the seat he pulled out his traveling bag and black blade, slinging the baldric over his shoulder. "Elli, see that the carriage gets back to Hosia, and return the robes and necklace. Apologize to Feanorka for the bloodstains. I'm sure she should be at the theater by now. Tell her to send me the bill for cleaning. Oh and thank Master Merlinius for the loan! It made the appearance perfect."

Elorandil nodded "As you command My Lord! At your service My Lord!" she whined in an imitation of his earlier voice. She sat laughing on her seat as the old man shook his open hand at her in a gentle spanking gesture . The Pantherian cast an affronted look at the elf, objecting to the disrespect exhibited towards her Khan.

Thorson turned to the girl as the carriage rolled away. "Don't take offense Zhazi. Elli sees it as her duty to keep me humble. However, when she needs to be she's a serious and obedient as any warrior I ever commanded." The young girl nodded. "Now let's see about finding you something more appropriate to wear than...those." The old man shook his head. "There are excellent clothing merchants in North Main Street. I want you to stick close to me. I'm known in Orario so if you are with me there should be no problems."

"Yes My Lord, as you command." Zhazi said with a soft smile. "But I know your scent now My Khan, so I think I could find you again, even in this stink!" Her nose wrinkled in disgust. Thorson chuckled quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure you could lass, but lets not put your people's tracking skills to the test." The Paladin walked back in the direction of West Main, with the young warrior pacing along three steps back and behind his left shoulder again. As they walked cosmopolitan Orario took only occasional notice of the half naked cat-girl. A few Deities looked at her scenting a source of entertainment. There were very few Adventurers about as most were at their daytime work in the dungeon. A couple whistled and made inviting gestures at her but a single stern glance from the Paladin's cold gray eyes made them think twice and they moved off. A number of children laughed and pointed. These Zazhi regally ignored for she knew kittens lacked manners!

The pair stopped at a kabob stall for lunch. Thorson and the demi-human merchant smiled at each other as the cat-girl almost inhaled her first experience of food in Orario with bright eyes and a huge smile. MEAT! The smiling Paladin took a handkerchief from his traveling bag and gently wiped her mouth. The merchant shook his head and grinned.

Eventually they reached the clothing shops. Zhazi spun around with her tail straight up in the air, as she gazed in stunned wonder at all the apparel displayed. She was a warrior, but she was also a young girl and her heart danced in joy. Suddenly her delighted eyes came to rest on the shop selling clothes for Amazons. She bounded forwarded and grabbed the Paladin by the arm. "Oh! Oh! There Master...PLEASE?" she whispered. The old soldier smiled and nodded. He guided her gently inside.

Zhazi trotted happily among the outfits on display. She pointed at one after another but Thorson just shook his head. The Amazon shop girl laughed at the bemused old man, then she went to one of the racks. She pulled out an outfit consisting of a silver halter top decorated with silver thread, and similarly hued silk dancer's pants. "This one I think girl! It matches your eyes!" Zhazi nodded, took the outfit and rubbed it against her cheek ecstatically.

Thorson bowed to the shop girl. "An excellent choice Miss, thank you. Go ahead and change Zhazi." The cat-girl immediately began to strip. "NO!" the embarrassed old man thundered. "There is a place in the back to do that! Girls do NOT take off their clothes in public!"

The shop girl laughed. "Heh!...Some of us do, but you just come with me girl!" she took the Pantherian by the arm and led her in the direction of the changing room.

"Well! Well!" A laughing voice said behind him. "I'm sure she'll give you plenty of pretty daughters, but she's a bit under endowed on top! Are you sure you wouldn't prefer someone with more meat on her?" Thorson hadn't heard the shop bell and he turned around to find an older, gray haired Amazon accompanied by a younger one, about Zhazi's age. The older one was hefting her bosom suggestively while the younger one shoved her fists in her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Thorson bowed politely. "Good day Miss Samaria, Miss Lena. I fear you have misread the situation Samaria!" The Amazon came forward and linked forearms with the Paladin.

"Only pulling your leg Thorson" Samaria said with a smile. "The news is all over town and we know your feet are well and truly nailed down. Our congratulations to you and Mellicent. When your daughters are born, send them to me and Antianara! We'll see they're trained right!"

Thorson smiled and shook his head. "Thank you Samaria, but it's too early yet to know if they will be boys or girls."

"Girls old man! Definitely girls. My nose tells me so!" Samaria chuckled. "Come on Lena...let's see if we can find something for Belka's birthday! We need something suitable for a decrepit, broken down old Amazon!" The laughing pair were starting to shop when Zhazi came prancing out from the changing rooms. She twirled with a huge smile as her hair and tail flew. Samaria whistled. "Oh YEAH! Gonna be tough to keep your hands off THAT, old man! No wonder you turned Aisha down!" Thorson made an embarrassed shooing gesture.

"Go away, you evil pair!" he said with a laugh. "And give my congratulations to Aisha with many happy returns." Both Amazons giggled and they went back to their shopping. Thorson paid the bill to the smiling shop Amazon. "You can burn those rags she was wearing, with my compliments!" The girl nodded.

After they exited, the delighted Zhazi threw her arms around his neck and completely oblivious to the other pedestrians kissed his cheek. "Thank you Master!" she happily whispered in his ear. Thorson gently disengaged her arms and caressed her ears. The girl's silver cat eyes closed in pleasure and she...wiggled. In her heart a tiny bit of pain vanished.

"You are most welcome young one" the Paladin said gently. "Now let's find you something more protective than that outfit." He stroked his mustaches in thought. "Hmm...your people don't use armor as a rule, but in the next shop up they sell Battle Clothes. A sort of cloth armor." He nodded. "Yes, that should do nicely." Zhazi nodded as her warrior's heart smilingly pushed the young girl out of the way.

Thorson eventually took her to the _Hephaistos Familia_ main shop. Tsubaki found the girl a scimitar for mid range work, steel claws for close fighting and a whip for long distance. She was impressed that Zhazi was so knowledgeable. Thorson smiled with wise eyes as he paid the bill. The pair decided to take a cab home due to the large number of packages. The cat-girl insisted on sitting with her sword upright between her legs as she watched alertly. Her Master's guardian was on duty. "Thank you My Lord." she said quietly as they rode. "I am whole again." Thorson nodded for the old soldier knew the feeling.

When they arrived at Hearthstone Manor Zhazi looked at the huge building and gasped with her hand over her mouth. That is your TENT My Lord? You live in a mountain!" Thorson chuckled and he got out to unload their booty. As he was doing so the Pantherian jumped over the side of the cart lithely and she stood staring at the structure, her duty momentarily forgotten.

"Come along young one" he said softly as he took her by the arm and guided her through the gate. "You have many other wonders to see and more to learn.." The stunned girl allowed herself to be led through the front yard, then she stopped at the fountain as her tail itched.

"My Lord, may I come back and draw water from your well later? I need to clean myself." Her shoulders twitched. The Paladin smiled softly.

"Oh, I think we can do better than well water lass. We have a special room just for bathing. I'll see to it someone takes you there after I introduce you and get you settled." She nodded. "Now one thing you need to learn right away is that we have a pair of Kafir children staying with us as guests. I know you would never hurt kittens, but I didn't want you to be surprised."

Just at that moment the two young elves cannoned out of the front door. With whoops of joy they ran down the steps and threw their arms around the Paladin's waist. Branwyn's beautiful hair was now braided into a waist length pigtail just like Abigail's "Hello My Lord, welcome home!" they both said in unison.

"We missed you Sir Thorson! We were lonely Grand.." Branwyn said with a happy smile. Branli elbowed his sister in the ribs and shook his head. The girl blushed a bright scarlet. "...My Lord." she amended her comment.

"Where did you go?" Branli asked accusingly. "We wanted to go too!"

Thorson shook his head. "No children, you couldn't go as where I journeyed was far too dangerous." His face was serious. "I asked your father to leave you in my care. That means no danger. However I brought someone new back." He turned the pair of twin barnacles to face the cat-girl. "Branli, Branwyn, allow me to present to you Lady Zhazi Ibn Marala. Lady Zhazi has come to live with us." The Pantherian's heart throbbed as that broken heart finally accepted that her Lord had taken her into his tent. Until now she had simply been walking where the winds carried her. Another bit of her pain vanished like smoke. "Lady Zhazi, allow me to present Branli and Branwyn Ap Freer of Callisto Wood."

The elf twins released their arms and bowed politely "Good day, Lady Zhazi!" they said with smiles.

Zhazi returned their bows, as she had seen her Lord do, with her own smile. "Good day Lord Branli, Lady Branwyn." Pantherians did not observe much ceremony in their tribes but the girl learned quickly.

"We'll go tell everyone you're home!" Branwyn said. Branli looked around curiously.

"Where's Lady Elorandil?" the boy asked. "I wanted her to teach us more dagger tactics!" Thorson laughed.

"Elli had a few errands but she'll be home later. She will be happy to see you both and she'll teach you until dinner, I'm sure!" Both children gave happy cheers and they ran back inside to deliver their news.

Zhazi put her free hand on the Paladin's arm and she turned to look into his eyes. "They are adorable kittens My Lord." Her silver eyes grew wet and she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "Thank you Master. Once more I acknowledge you." Thorson rubbed her hair gently.

"I told you lass. No man is your Master now. Here is a place for you to rest and heal. You may stay as long as you think you must" he whispered quietly. Zhazi's heart smiled. "Now let's go inside. I'll introduce you to the rest of my family and Goddess Hestia. Hearthstone Manor belongs to her _Familia_." He pointed to the crest above the front door. "I and my family have been granted house room by her. I'm sure she will welcome you as well."

"As you wish My Lord." The girl looked up and smiled. "I would have been happy to sleep here on the grass." Thorson smiled and shook his head.

"I think we can do better than that young one!" The pair went through the door to Zhazi's new world.

Mellicent, Abigail and Hestia were sitting in the garden when Thorson and Zhazi came from inside. The girl stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes huge as she stared between the Fox-kin and the short Goddess. Then she dashed forward and threw herself on her stomach. Her hands reached out and came to rest on Abigail and Mellicent's feet. "This unworthy one greets My Mistress and her kitten. I am overjoyed to meet another of the Djinn!" Abby and her mother looked at each other in confusion.

The Pantharian's hands flashed to Hestia's feet. The Goddess looked down with her divine eyes and they widened as she saw the bright silver flame guttering in the girl's heart, as the blackness tried to snuff it out. "Zhazi greets the most venerable Goddess!"

Hestia reached down and drew the girl to her knees. She looked over at the Paladin and she nodded once. She understood immediately why he had brought the girl. "Welcome Zhazi. Welcome to my home." she said kindly. "I'm sure Sir Thorson will find you a comfortable place to stay here." The girl nodded with tears in her eyes.

Thorson walked up quietly. "Zhazi, this is my wife Mellicent and my daughter Abigail." Both women smiled at the cat-girl. "Ladies, allow me to present Lady Zhazi Ibn Marala." She shakily returned their smiles. "Abby, would you show Zhazi where the bathroom is? She needs to wash off the dirt of travel. We'll put her in the room across from yours, I think." The old man shook his head. "Oh and show her how to use the shower. She's never seen one before."

The girl nodded and bounced to her feet. "Come on Zhazi!" The girl chuckled. "I love your clothes! It's great having someone my own age to talk to!" She took the cat-girl's hand and led her inside chattering happily.

Thorson sat down between Mellicent and Hestia. His face was sad. "Thank you Goddess. She's from the Great Desert. She was captured by the slavers I went to destroy." He shook his head. "She's a warrior of her tribe and was on her way to Orario, but she wouldn't have lasted a day. I had to take responsibility for her. She is in great pain." The old man sighed then he looked between the two women.

Hestia and Mellicent both reached out and took his hands. "Yes Thorson, of course you did." the Goddess said quietly.

Mellicent nodded with loving eyes. "Certainly you did husband" she agreed. "You couldn't leave an innocent in danger or you wouldn't be the man I love. We will make her welcome, My Lord and she will become part of our family too." She patted his hand gently. "I will never object to you bringing another stray home husband. I don't have the right." Her hand came up and caressed an ancient cheek. "You brought me home after all!" The renart smiled at her mate. "Abigail and I will help her, if we can."

The Paladin looked at them and he smiled. "Thank you both. Now I need to get changed and start dinner. I need a shower too, but I won't interrupt that pair. They would skin me alive! After that, you would jump up and down on what was left Goddess!" Both Thorson and Mellicent got to their feet as Hestia smiled.

Mellicent threaded her arm through the old man's. "I am glad to have you back safely My Lord. I will go check to be sure Abby hasn't drowned the poor girl after you change." The Fox-kin smiled. "I still have to greet my victorious Paladin properly as well!"

Hestia looked at her feet as the pair walked into the manor and she smiled happily. "A warm and happy home!"

Abigail led a confused cat-girl into the changing room. Zhazi was bewildered by all the new rooms, corridors and stairways. "Here we are Zazhi!" Abby's gamin grin made another appearance. "Showers are great, but wait until you see the bath!" Zhazi's eyes glowed and she took a deep breath, breathing in the pleasant aroma of cedar. Abigail quickly climbed out of her clothes and threw them in one of the baskets. Zhazi immediately followed suit, then her hand reached out for her sword. Abby's hand came down gently on the Pantherian's. "You won't be needing that! My Father is home! Besides, it might rust!" The young warrior nodded a bit doubtfully.

The girl led Zazhi into the bathing area proper. The cat-girl's eyes grew round in astonishment as she saw the huge tub for the first time. "I have never seen so much water in one place! And WARM!" she gasped. Zhazi delightedly got down on her knees and with her nose almost in the water, she sniffed the scent of the tub. The girl's eyes closed and she purred.

Abby chuckled gently. "A bath is wonderful to sit in and soak! Especially after a hard day of effort. After we shower we'll take one together." Abigail led the cat-girl over to one of the showers. Zhazi jumped back in astonishment and let out a surprised hiss when the warm water first came out. She quickly learned the joys of a hot shower as Abby washed her hair and tail.

After showering, the two naked girls climbed into the tub. Abigail looked over at Zhazi as she floated completely boneless in the water. Her white blonde hair drifted around her in a cloud and the cat-girl's eyes were closed in blissful contentment. "Zhazi, you don't need to carry your sword all the time you know." the girl said quietly. The cat-girl opened one eye and looked over. Abby nodded. "My Da is the toughest man there is. As long as he's home no evildoer will dare come in!" Both Zhazi's eyes opened and she blinked in confusion.

"Your...Da, Lady Abigail?" she asked softly. Then she rolled over and put her elbow on the edge to better listen to the flaxen haired girl.

Abigail gave an embarrassed laugh. "I'm a peasant Lady Zhazi. That is what we call our fathers. Sir Thorson is my adopted Father." Abby smiled. "I love him with my whole heart! Oh, and call me Abby. We've seen all of each other's secrets after all!" The girl giggled. A laugh surprised the cat-girl.

She nodded, then smiled at Abigail. " Your secrets are larger than mine! But if I might ask...Abby...why did you say I would not need my sword because your...Da...was home?"

Abby slid down further in the water and she looked at the ceiling with a blazing smile. "My Father is the strongest warrior in Orario. There are perhaps only a double handful in the entire city that can come within spitting distance of my Da! Not even my Sister Lyu!And there is only one I know of that's nearly as strong. Her name is Aiz Wallenstein who belongs to _Loki Familia_. She's called the Kenki which means 'Sword Princess.' I've met her. She helped me out once. She's nice! Lady Wallenstein is friends with my Father."

Poor Zhazi was confused again. Her mouth opened to ask another question. Abigail's face came down and she grinned. "When Adventurers get to a certain level, the Deities hold a meeting and give out nicknames. Kind of like informal titles." The Pantherian nodded. "Do you know what my Da's nickname is?" Abby asked with an impish grin. Zhazi shook her head. Abigail's hands came up in playful claws, then she stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes."The God Killer!" she intoned ominously. "OOOOOO! Booga, Booga!" Both girls collapsed in laughter.

Zhazi smiled gently. "Thank you Lady Abigail. I haven't laughed this much in a very long time." Both their heads turned as the door to the changing room opened and Mellicent glided in. Once again Zhazi was stunned by the woman's unearthly beauty which had caused her to immediately name her a Djinni. She slid deeper into the water blushing.

"Hello you two! Having fun?" the renart asked gently.

Abby nodded brightly. "Sure are Mother! Are you going to join us?" Mellicent nodded as she quickly began to wash her tails.

"Yes, your Father is still cooking dinner. It will probably be some time yet. We're having fish and rice. Oh, Elli is back and she's keeping the children entertained with dagger drills." The Fox-kin chuckled. "Hopefully she won't make them too grumpy and tired to eat. I thought this would be a good opportunity to get to know Lady Zhazi a bit."

Mellicent speedily finished her shower and slid into the tub, moving to sit next to the cat-girl. She took the girl's hands and smiled softly. "Welcome Lady Zhazi. As Goddess Hestia said, you are welcome in our home and family." Gently she reached up and stroked Zhazi's ears. She knew how much she enjoyed it when Thorson rubbed hers and she wanted to make the girl feel welcome with more than just words.

The cat-girl's eyes closed and she gave a contented sigh. "Thank you My Lady. Thank you for welcoming me under My Lord's tent!"

Mellicent's power flowed out. She couldn't stop it. Her teeth suddenly snapped shut and her eyes widened as she felt the cat-girl's agony of heart. " Oh Zhazi! Oh child!" she gasped. Softly she pulled the Pantherian onto her lap and into her shoulder, as she hugged her. Abby was unsure what was going on but she slid over and held the cat-girl gently around the waist, from behind. Her kind heart reached out as she pressed lightly against Zhazi's back. Abby gave her warmth to the cat-girl.

"Zhazi Ibn Marala...I am a healer child. Come to me if you ever have to!" the renart said softly in her golden voice. Then she began to croon and slowly stroke the cat-girl's hair. That golden song swathed Zhazi in a warm blanket of remembrance.

It was as if she was a kitten again. Her mother held Zhazi in her lap and sang to her as her litter mates snuggled against her back. Tears squeezed out of her silver eyes at the memory. Her arms wrapped Mellicent's shoulders as her tail gently wrapped around Abby. "Thank you My Lady. Thank you My Sister. I am home!" she softly breathed against Mellicent's neck as her eyes closed. Abby smiled and laid her cheek on the cat-girl's shoulder. They stayed like that until it was time for dinner.

At dinner Zhazi barely picked at the fish. Everyone shared concerned glances, but the girl was oblivious. Something was on her mind and she was deep in thought. After dinner everyone adjourned to the living room. Branli and Branwyn demanded space next to the Paladin. They had both showered and lay one on each side of the old soldier, in their night clothes, resting their heads on his thighs. With their stomachs full of Trout Almondine, the children immediately fell asleep as their Grandfather slowly stroked their hair. Zhazi sat across from the trio with her tail and feet curled neatly under her. The Pantherian's eyes were quietly thoughtful.

On another couch Mellicent smiled. "Abby would you and Lady Zhazi put the children to bed please?" Her gaze shifted to the cat-girl. "Could I impose on you Lady Zhazi? For some reason I just don't feel up to it tonight." Zhazi nodded to her with a small smile. She and Abigail carried the twins to their room, their heads resting peacefully on the two girls' shoulders. As they were being tucked in Zhazi leaned over and oh so gently, nipped each child on the ears. Abby smiled as she kissed them both on the cheek. The twins smiled in their sleep.

As they closed the door Abigail laid her hand gently on the cat-girl's arm. "What was that about, Lady Zhazi?" she whispered with a smile.

"Kitten kisses Lady Abigail." the Pantherian whispered back. I used to do the same when I tucked my younger litter mates in at night. To prevent nightmares or bad dreams."

Abby's kind heart reached out again. She had noted their guest's distracted air. She put her other hand on the cat-girl's arm. "Lean down Zhazi!" she whispered again for the Pantherian was slightly taller. When she bent over Abigail very softly nipped her ears. "There!" she said in satisfaction. "Now you won't have nightmares or bad dreams either!"

The cat-girl's silver eyes teared and she took Abby in her arms. "Thank you Abigail!" she whispered as she tenderly nipped the girl's ears in return. "Now neither will you. We had best get back or your parents might become worried." She took Abby by the hand and they walked back to the living room.

When they got back Zhazi curled up on her couch again. She was conflicted. Then in her heart the ghost of her dead lover arose. The cat-man smiled at her and whispered encouragement to her soul. The girl reached a decision. Yes, she would say the words. The girl grasped her warrior's courage and rose to her feet. "Everyone, may I speak? My heart has words which I must say." Everyone in the living room looked at her curiously.

Zhazi dropped to her knees then she gently placed her hands on Goddess Hestia's feet. "Most esteemed Goddess, you have opened your home to a homeless wanderer in distress. I thank you Lady Hestia!" Her head came down as she bowed from the waist. Then the cat-girl turned and placed her hands on Elli's boots.

Her head came down as she bowed again."Lady Elorandil. You are a fellow warrior yet you opened your heart to one who was once your people's foe. You told me your story, from that open heart. You stand by my side to defend My Lord. I acknowledge you as My Sister In Arms and my true Sister." Elorandil knew the truth of her words and she smiled.

The cat-girl turned to Abigail, while still on her knees. She smiled gently before she placed her hands and bowed from the waist, a third time. "Lady Abigail. You have opened your heart to me as well. You have showered me with your kindness and held me as a Sister would. You guided me, taught me and laughed with me. I acknowledge you as my true Sister of the heart. You will be My Sister always." Abby smiled a great smile and reached down to rub her ears.

Now it was Mellicent's turn. Zhazi turned to her with a huge smile, then she touched the renart's feet and bowed. "Oh Lady Mellicent. You have opened your heart and accepted a stranger. You held me like a mother after only knowing of me for mere minutes! I once declared you a Djinni and I say so yet again! Only a Djinn has the warmth of your heart! You are a fitting mate for My Lord and I acknowledge you as My Lady, now and forever more!" Mellicent nodded and her hand reached out to cup Zhazi's cheek. There were tears in the renart's eyes.

Last the girl turned to the old man. This time she took his hands as she bowed. "Sir Thorson Ironhand, Paladin and Hero. You saved my life. You restored my honor and dignity as a warrior of my people. You held me and guarded me while my heart was defenseless. You cradled me in your arms and accepted my tears. You protected me with your strength. You have guided me, taught me, fed me, clothed me and returned my blade to me. You have taken me into your home." Her head came up and her voice rang. "I acknowledge you, before all present, as My Lord and Master! As I once declared to you I say again before all these witnesses...I will be your sword and shield My Lord! My life is yours to spend as you will!"

The girl rocked back onto her heels, their legs touching, still holding his hands. The old Paladin gazed down at her with his wise gray eyes. "I would ask one final boon of you, My Lord. Will you adopt me into your family? For I have felt more love, kindness and compassion in this short time then I ever did from my own people. Even from my lover. He was a good man My Lord, and we would have been happy, but here I have found my place." Zhazi smiled softly as she awaited his decision.

Hestia looked on with her divine eyes. The Goddess knew she spoke the absolute truth. Her heart was glad as she watched the silver flame in Zhazi's heart roar up and drive back the darkness. Thorson's eyes moved between his family's. As he did each smiled and nodded. Last he looked at Hestia who smiled and nodded as well. His eyes came down to the girl in front of him and his hands tightened gently.

The Aga Khan spoke. "Zhazi Ibn Marala." His voice echoed with the ancient strength of his soul. "I accept your allegiance young warrior. Before these witnesses, I accept you into my family. You have none of your own, but we shall replace your loss. Abigail, Elorandil, and Lyu will be your Sisters. My wife Mellicent shall be your Mother and I declare from my heart that I will be Father to you, child!" He leaned down and softly kissed the cat-girl on the forehead.

Zhazi smiled a glowing smile as her heart cried out in joy. "Thank you Father! I now understand why the Khan acted as he did!" She brought her forehead down onto his legs, then she slipped back and kissed his feet. The girl moved to sit cross legged on the rug. Abby and Elorandil scooted off their seats and sat with their arms around their new Sister. Zhazi smiled gently, her heart at peace, as she wrapped her own arms around their shoulders. "And now My Family, I shall tell you all a story. The legend of the Aga Khan!"

Hestia smiled at the picture. "A warm and happy home indeed!"

Thorson was about to do his final rounds when Elorandil walked into the gardens. The old man stopped, looked at her and opened his arms. The elf smiled and accepted the invitation. She walked into those strong old arms and rested her ear against his chest. She listened to his heartbeat as she hugged him. The old soldier's arms closed protectively around her. "You know Elli, Zhazi had the right idea." he whispered softly. "I heard you at the campfire. So now, I will speak the words in my heart as well." The rogue's green eyes teared. "Do you want me to formally adopt you as family, young one?" he asked gently.

Elorandil drew a shuddering breath, then her head came off his chest and she looked him in the eyes. Her hand came to rest over his heart. "No need Thorson. I've always known I've been right in here." Her hand tapped his chest softly. "But thank you. I will speak my heart as well." She smiled gently, stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Just this once, I will call my Big Brother by his True Name. Thank you Thorson Ironhand. Thank you My Father, for raising and loving me. I love you." She kissed him on the cheek again. "Sleep tight Boss. Don't let the bedbugs, or the cat-girls bite!"

"Good night Daughter. You too." Thorson kissed the top of her head tenderly before she turned to go back inside.

Zhazi stepped away from the column where she had been standing in the shadows. Gently she took the elf by the arm, then hugged her. "You were right about the size of his heart." she whispered quietly. Softly she nipped Elli's ears. "Sleep well My Sister. I will watch over our parents, Sister Abigail and the kittens." Elorandil nodded, hugged back and kissed the cat-girl.

"Thank you Zhazi." Elli whispered in return. "You sleep well too, Sister!" She finished heading into the manor.

End

Notes:

Finding children/treasure under cabbage leaves – There is a legend told to children that babies come from cabbage patches.

Pantherian – A non Canon lion based cat race of the Great Desert. Highly intelligent but more uncivilized than the cat girls to be found in Orario. Settled in the oases in separate tribes. Illiterate, their story tellers form the basis of an oral tradition. They raided the elves living on the desert fringe and were raided in turn creating a cycle of conflict between them. To protect innocent lives Thorson broke the cycle. They are closer to their cat roots than others.

Pulling Your Leg – Slang expression for making a joke.


End file.
